


Call me and let’s try again

by beesmultifandom



Series: Chameron one shots [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesmultifandom/pseuds/beesmultifandom
Summary: Cameron has some news to tell Chase.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase
Series: Chameron one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Pick up the Phone please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfics so I hope y’all like it
> 
> Also posted on ff.net

* * *

Cameron looked at the test in her hand the two pink lines mocking her.

_No this can’t .. this can’t be right_

Two months.  
Two months after New Jersey.  
Two months after the lockdown.  
Two months after Chase signed the divorce papers.  
Two months after her and Chase last slept together.

She opened the envelope that had the blood test results. HER blood test results. Hands shaking she read the results.

Tears sled down her face as she fell back against the wall falling onto her bathroom floor. They had always wanted to have kids to be a family.

Chase wanted to be the father that his dad never was. And she just wanted to be a mom and have a happy family. But all of those thoughts were erased the momeant she packed her bags and left PPTH and HIM behind.

She should tell him she has to tell him.

 _But what if he has already moved on. What if he wants nothing to do to me. What if he hates me._  
That one little voice in her head was telling her _._

 _No he hasn’t. He’s still in love with you and you’re still in love with him. He won’t hate you. He loves you too much to hate you._  
The other voice was telling her

After debating with herself for a couple of hours she knew what she had to do.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. He picked up after two rings

 _ **“ Hello who is this?**_ ” She almost sobbed when she heard his voice.

 ** _“Robert it’s me Alison... I need to tell you something. I’m pregnant_.**”


	2. What did you just say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter of this story

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He knew the reason why. He just didn't want to accept it.

It was because of her. He missed her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her eyes that always seem to be a different shade of green every day.

He missed Aillson Cameron. God he missed her. _**BADLY**_

He need to get over her. He just wanted to know how do you get over someone who has been in your life for years.

Chase looked at the clock. It was 11:43 he had to wake up early the next day because House has something to show the team.

His phone rang. He answered without looking at the number.

_**"Hello who is this?"**_ He asked. Chase heard a muffled sound on the other end.

_**"Robert it's me Allison... I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant."**_ Aillson said.

_**"You-you're. You're what?"**_ He stuttered. Not being able to believe her words.

_**"Pregnant Chase. I'm pregnant, with your baby."**_ She repeated.

He listened to her voice. It sounded like she been crying. She kept sniffling and taking deep breaths.

_**"Y- You're Pregnant.**_ " He said in shock.

_**"YES ROBERT!! I'M FREAKING PREGNANT!!! ARE YOUDEAF OR SOMETHING!!?"**_ Aillson yelled through the phone, losing her patients with him. He flinched at the sound of her voice

_**"Sorry. Hormones"**_ she said when she heard him flinching on the other end.

_**"What are we going to do Ail?"** _

_**"I don't know Robbi. I really don't know."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part will be up soon


	3. Who knows what the future may hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later after the call that changed their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. I forgot that people like and read my fanfics. I really hope that y’all like this.

**_5 years later_ **

Cameron was woken up by small soft snores to her left. She turned and slowly opened her eyes towards the sound and saw strands of blonde hair peeking out from underneath the covers.It was too long and thin to be Chase’s.

“Ambe sweetie shouldn’t you be in your room?” she asked with a small chuckle as she slowly shook the small girl awake. 

“Sorry Mommy I just missed you.” Amber said sleepy. She gave her daughter a small smile. She had come home late last night from a tough shift in the ER, just when Chase had finished calming her down from a nightmare.

Amber had been out for an hour before she had another one and that’s when she climbed into bed with her parents somehow not waking them up.

Cameron looked over to the other side of the bed Chase was missing. As soon as she got out of the bed she smelled the hint of her favorite coffee brewing.

“Come on Ambe, let's get you ready for school.” Cameron said before kissing the girl's head.

“I don’t wanna go, it’s boring.” Amber grunted as she pushed the covers off of her.

  
  


“You do know that me and your Mom had to go through  _ years _ of boring medical classes.” She heard a familiar voice by the bedroom door say. 

“You guys are weird.” Amber said as she got up from the bed and went to her room. 

“Is it bad that I missed it when she was a baby?” Chase said as Cameron kissed his cheek.

“You mean she was screaming and crying non stop 24/7.” Cameron asked as she leaned against the door frame.

Chase thought about it for a second. “Good point.” He said before he gave Cameron a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower before I get breakfast started. Can you make sure Amber gets ready?” 

“Of course.” He said before he gave her another kiss. 

…

Her and Chase had been back together for a couple of years. After she called he showed up at her apartment in Chicago. He asked if he could stay. If she could forget about what happened with Dibala and that they could start over.

They lived in Chicago for almost two years after that when they got a call from Foreman saying that House had died.

At the funeral Formen had asked if they wanted to come back to New Jersey. They were hesitant at first but after a long discussion they decided to comeback. Chase was now the Head of the Diagnostics Department while Cameron was Head of the E.R. 

Cameron looked back towards the kitchen counter where Amber was getting her breakfast. Chase was making sure that she didn’t get to much pancakes.

Cameron smiled. She was happy. She was finally back together with the man she loved and they had a beautiful daughter together. Plus she had found a ring in the sock drawer this morning after she got out of the shower.

She let out a small laugh. He will never learn. Her dreams had finally came true. 

“What’s so funny?” Chase asked as he and Amber sat down at the a table.

“Nothing I’m just happy.” She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi tell me what y’all think


End file.
